1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter with a rectifier which is powered by an alternating-current (AC) voltage supply, and which delivers substantially a half-wave rectified voltage. A charging regulator is provided incorporating a charging condenser connected through a charging diode and a charging inductor to the rectifier, as well as a charging switch which is periodically closed by a control component with a variable keying ratio to connect the charging inductor to the rectifier. The inverter includes an AC voltage converter with two alternatingly controlled switches supplied with power by the charging condenser, hereafter identified as the primary switch and the secondary switch, which are in a series circuit in parallel with the charging condenser. In this arrangement the switching frequency of the charging switch and also of the AC voltage converter are higher than the frequency of the AC voltage supply.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
An inverter of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,752, incorporated herein by reference, in which the keying ratio for control of the charging switch is determined by a regulator which has the half-wave voltage of the rectifier coupled thereto as a reference value. This occurs, however, in a relatively complicated circuit.
In such a circuit the charging regulator should be deactivated when no energy is withdrawn from the charging condenser, for example, during non-oscillating periods of the alternating voltage converter.